Chapter 19
Beautiful Pursuer is the 19th chapter of My-Otome series. Arika receives many gifts, and a letter tells her that the sender is her biggest fan, and would like to meet her. Arika decides to go. However, the man is revealed to be a member of Schwarz, and was assigned to deliver a message for Arika, coming from Rad. And the leader of the Trias, Akane Soir steps into the scene. Summary Arika starts her day gleefully, which makes Mashiro feel at ease. Yayoi, who's together with a clumping crowd calls the attention of Arika. The Otome is then shocked to see the mass amount of gifts of different kind, and is addressed to her. Along with the gifts is a letter, saying that the sender is Arika's biggest fan, and would be waiting for her tomorrow on Lindenbaum. Mashiro says that there's no reason for Arika to go since it came from someone she doesn't know, but were shocked, after hearing Arika say that she will go. Shiho arrives, and tells everyone to return to their class, and the girls heed on her words. She then wonders on what happened to the teachers. Chie asks her if she doesn't know, and she explains that they are busy in dealing on what happened to the super human. Shiho bursts out in tears while hugging Reira's picture, and Chie stares on a violet rose, saying that for some reason, it reminds her of the super human. At Lindenbaum, a hooded figure is seen standing on a infrastructure. Mashiro is net seen, disguised and sipping a drink, and saying to himself that he doesn't need to worry. However, this proves to be otherwise, as Arika came, along with the gifts. A man then thanks her for coming, introduces himself as Kazuya Krau-xeku and kisses Arika's hand making her flush, which makes Mashiro furious. However, Arika bows down her head and says that she will return the gifts, as her grandmother told her not to accept gifts from strangers. Kazuya asks Arika not to be cold with him, and asks her why is she rejecting his love. He then states that he's been watching her awe-inspiring form, and her eyes are looking on nothing but him. Arika declares her goodbye and runs off. However, Kazuya halts her, and asks her to come to a meal instead, since he has a reservation in a three-star restaurant, and let him realize that he lost his love. Arika refuses by saying that she can't use fork and knife, and adds that according to her grandmother, you shouldn't take a food from a stranger, making Mashiro happy on what she said. Kazuya then offers her to go on a amusement park, and they will ride any ride and would eat soft cream as she would like. Arika immediately rushes back and agrees, much in Mashiro's dismay. Nina and Erstin then appears, with Nina stating that Mashiro snucked-out of the institution again without permission, and Erstin asks if he's that worried for Arika. Unable to answer, Mashiro flees. At the amusement park, Arika, along with Kazuya, take on different kinds of rides and tried different attractions, while Mashiro, Nina and Erstin tails them. After the fun, Kazuya hands out Arika two soft creams and sits on a bench, while Mashiro is hiding in a bush, jotting down notes about a "perfect" amusement park date. Arika cracks a wide smile and blissfully states that this is her first time to have fun, and she always dreamed getting on every ride. Kazuya then states that he finally seen Arika's true smiling face, surprising Arika. He proceeds by saying that he's concerned because Arika looked lonely, and then asks what troubles her. Arika tells that various things happened, and she reveals that it is about her mother. But she quickly dismisses the thought by saying that she has to go somewhere away from the sadness, and thanks him. Kazuya says that he will bring Arika to a more happier place, and calls Arika a Princess. He then brings Arika on a fancy hotel, and says that he had prepared a room for her, while Arika is obviously delighted on what she is seeing. Outside, Nina is expressing her annoyance, while Erstin is flushed and Mashiro is angry. Arika then asks what kind of fun things they will do in that place. Kazuya then proceeds on stripping Arika's clothes, and tells her to give in to her senses. The trio then breaks in, and Mashiro tells Kazuya to stay away from Arika. Kazuya then pricks his finger on a Black Gem and summons the Female Body Restraining Type Slave, Donfan. Kazuya states that he came to deliver a message for Arika coming from Rad, inviting her to return to the birthplace of Schwarz, the Black Valley, leaving Arika in shock. As Mashiro struggles and says that if they will let Kazuya do such thing, Kazuya flicks his finger, and he tells that his "pet" can handle them. The tentacles of Donfan crawls into the three, while an explosion happened, and a Hooded Figure appears, saying that Kazuya is cruel. The hooded figure, revealed as Akane, along with Fumi, proceeds on saying that he's been cheating on her, shocking Kazuya, Erstin and Nina. He then reveals that he's actually a member of Schwarz, but Akane dismisses it and yells out that it is not important, shocking Kazuya. Akane then receives a confirmation kiss onto her GEM by Fumi and materializes her Robe. However, Kazuya tells Akane that he's been ordered to do so, and tells Akane that his love for him is real, making her hesitant. But Mashiro calls her attention, and Akane releases her Miryoku, the End of Love Hurricane. Akane then reports on the headmistress' office, while Mashiro is in shock that she is a Pearl Otome, and Nina tells Mashiro that she is the Pearl #1. They then remind her about how Akane said that she would give up being an Otome just to have an experience the pleasures of flesh, making her embarrassed. Outside, Arika wonders about the Black Valley and her Mother, with a feline figure standing on the top of the street light. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mashiro Kazahana #Arika Yumemiya #Nina Wáng #Yayoi Alter #Erstin Ho #Irina Woods #Miya Clochette #Lilie Adean #Shiho Huit #Chie Hallard #Yukariko Steinberg (Flashback) #Miss Maria (Flashback) #Shizuru Viola (Flashback) #Natsuki Kruger (Flashback) #Reira Mariposa (On a picture) #Hooded Figure #Kazuya Krau-xeku #Donfan #Fumi Himeno #Akane Soir #Mikoto W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Tonfas Abilities Used *Slave Summoning GEMs Used *Pearl GEM Robes Used *Pearl Robe Items Used *Black Gem Miryoku Used *End of Love Hurricane Category:Chapters